officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
White Rabbit
The White Rabbit is a talking rabbit from Wonderland, who works for the Wonderland Royals under the White Queen. Biography Early life The White Rabbit lives in Wonderland, and at some point becomes a member of the White Queen's Wonderland Royals. During the tyrannical reign of the Queen of Hearts, the Wonderland Royals discover a prophecy stating that a girl from another world will defeat the Queen of Hearts. Somehow, the Royals associate the prophesied girl with Alice Charles, however keep the entire prophecy to themselves.Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms) Alice's First Trip to Wonderland After waiting seven years for the barrier between Wonderland and other worlds to weaken for a day, the White Rabbit searches for Alice in the Human Dimension. Finding her bored on the riverbank, Alice becomes intrigued when she not only hears the rabbit speak, but notices he is wearing a waistcoat and looking at a watch, worrying about being late. Curious, Alice follows the White Rabbit across the field and sees him disappear down a rabbit hole. Alice continues to follow by going into the hole also.Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms) The White Rabbit cannot find Alice, realizing he did not get a good look at her to recognize her. Later, the White Rabbit mistakes Alice for his housemaid when they cross paths in the forest. The White Rabbit journeys home, where Alice has accidentally gotten herself stuck in after growing large whilst inside it. The White Rabbit, Bill the Lizard, and many other animals throw pebbles at the house, which turn into small cakes. Alice consumes the cakes to revert to a smaller size, before fleeing into the woods.Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms) Later, the White Rabbit is present when the Queen and King of Hearts play croquet in their garden. Alice finds herself there and is invited to play croquet, where she makes amends with the White Rabbit, who finally discovers she is Alice. Thinking that Alice will defeat the Queen of Hearts immediately, the croquet game begins without interruption. However, the game proves to be chaotic. The Cheshire Cat returns and 'insults' the King of Hearts, to which the Queen of Hearts demands his head be cut off, but the cat's supernatural nature proves this to be impossible. After Duchess arrives to play, and the Queen of Hearts leaves with Alice to introduce her to the Gryphon so that he may take her to meet the Mock Turtle.Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms) Soon, a trial held by the Queen of Hearts, where the Knave of Hearts is accused of stealing the Queen's tarts. Alice reunites with the White Rabbit there. As the trial goes on, Alice becomes fed up with the rules of the courts and argues with the Queen and King of Hearts before being sentenced to death. Alice flees, and the White Rabbit secretly follows, finding her returning to her home world after hiding in the river.Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms) Some time later, Alice's status as the one who will defeat the Queen of Hearts becomes public knowledge, and the Queen of Hearts vows to kill her. However, the citizens must wait another seven years before the barrier between the worlds weakens again.Episode 3.1 (Cryptid Realms) Through the Looking-Glass Seven years after Alice's adventures in Wonderland, the White Rabbit is able to search for her in the Human Dimension again. References Category:Guest characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Wonderland characters